


Yes, my Lady

by ThaliaBubble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Game Night, One Shot, Reader is a virgin, Sebastian without his gloves, Sexual Tension, Sexy Sebastian, Undressing, quarantine makes me horny, reader is sleepy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: Y/N est une cousine de Ciel qui n'a que faire de l'étiquette ou des conventions. Après une soirée à jouer avec les domestiques, Y/N part se coucher mais elle s'endort à moitié. Un diable de majordome va la raccompagner et s'occuper d'elle...avec zèle.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Yes, my Lady

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ça d'une traite et je ne me suis absolument pas relu ^^  
> On s'occupe comme on peut en ces temps de confinement

Des éclats de rires percent le silence d’un manoir sur lequel la nuit est tombée et le majordome de ces lieux vient intimer l’ordre à ses subalternes de faire moins de bruit. Le sommeil du comte est une chose précieuse et même si la demeure est immense, Sebastian ne veut pas prendre le risque que son maître s’éveille, sous peine de subir sa mauvaise humeur alors qu’il lui reste tant de travail. Silencieusement, le diable de majordome s’approche du quartier des domestiques d’où proviennent les voix enjouées de ses collègues ainsi qu’un rire dont il reconnaît la provenance sans comprendre sa présence. 

\- Lady Y/N ?

En entendant ton nom, tu sursautes et rougis immédiatement car tu ne saurais te méprendre sur qui se tient dans ton dos. Bard lâche un juron et pose ses cartes, attendant de voir ce qui va se passer, de même que la bonne et le jardinier qui guettent leur supérieur avec inquiétude. De ses yeux rubis qui te font tant d’effet, Sebastian détaille ton étrange accoutrement d’homme, ces vêtements qu’il reconnaît comme ceux de ton cousin, le comte. Les plus simples possibles, ils mettent en valeur ta silhouette plus qu’ils ne la dissimulent et il fronce les sourcils en découvrant l’une de ses chemises car celles de son maître seraient trop petites pour effacer les courbes de ton corps de femme.  
Consciente que tout ceci peut paraître grotesque, tu es tentée de t’excuser et de rougir en t’enfuyant mais cette idée ne dure pas. Tu préfères sourire en haussant un sourcil sans gêne dans la direction du majordome, agitant tes cartes du bout des doigts. 

\- J’ennuyais, seule dans ma chambre, alors j’ai voulu tenir compagnie à Finnian et les autres. Vous vous joignez à nous pour une partie ?

Sebastian te fixe, radieuse dans ton impertinence de lady à qui on ne refuse rien, et fait un signe modeste pour refuser l’invitation. La douceur de sa voix ne saurait faire oublier l’éclat étrange de ses prunelles presque roses lorsqu’il pose sur toi son regard.

\- C’est très aimable à vous mais je crains d’avoir encore trop de travail. N’hésitez pas à m’appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Tu ne saurais dire si tu es déçue ou soulagée par cette réponse mais tu le laisses prendre congé avant de revenir au jeu en cours et aux domestiques qui, s’ils ont été très surpris en te voyant arriver, se sont habitués à ta présence et à ton attitude familière. Alors que les pas du majordome s’éloignent dans le couloir, May Linn te glisse avec un ton enjoué.

\- Vous voyez, mademoiselle, il n’a même pas remarqué que je lui avais pris une chemise. 

Tu es loin d’en être si sûre mais tu ne dis rien, préférant reprendre la partie comme si de rien était même si le trouble causé par l’arrivée de l’homme en noir ne s’est pas encore estompé. Tu perds le premier tour mais gagne le suivant, les heures passant à une vitesse folle, bien plus vite que lors des nombreux bals auxquels tu es tenue d’assister et qui sont d’un ennui mortel. Minuit a sonné depuis longtemps lorsque tu reposes tes cartes sur la table en étouffant un bâillement, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette belle soirée, je crois qu’il est temps que j’aille me coucher. Bravo pour votre brelan, Bardroy, je n’ai rien vu venir.

Les domestiques te saluent joyeusement, eux-mêmes exténués, et tu sors dans le couloir pour regagner ta chambre, une chandelle à la main. Dans cet immense manoir, tu as l’impression que des fantômes pourraient surgir des murs et ce ne seraient guère étonnants après les tragiques évènements d’il y a quelques années. Mais les spectres ne te font pas peur, tu es beaucoup trop fatiguée pour laisser ton imagination divaguer. En revanche, tu te rends rapidement compte que tu ne sais plus où aller pour retrouver l’escalier, tu as dû tourner au mauvais endroit. Tes paupières se ferment toutes seules et tu t’appuies quelques instants contre un mur, le temps de faire une petite pause. La fraîcheur de la cloison ne t’aide pas à sortir de ta torpeur, bien au contraire, et tu t’endors à moitié debout, dans une position tout sauf gracieuse. Il ne s’agit que de quelques minutes, juste le temps de reposer tes yeux. Déjà tu t’imagines en train de parcourir le reste du chemin, les couloirs qui défilent, l’escalier de marbre, la porte de ta chambre et ton lit qui t’appelle. Le sommeil fait faiblir tes jambes et tu glisses le long du mur, menaçant de faire tomber ta chandelle sur le parquet ciré. 

Deux bras te soutiennent avant que tu ne touches le sol, récupérant la bougie tout en te soulevant avec aisance en un mouvement fluide. Surprise, tu entrouvres les yeux avec une grimace de protestation, ouvres la bouche pour demander que l’on te repose mais une voix douce anticipe tes pensées alors que l’on te soulève de terre.

\- Chut…ne bougez pas, vous portez est le moins que je puisse faire. Je suis impardonnable de vous avoir laissé veiller si longtemps. 

Sebastian ourle ses lèvres en un sourire alors qu’il marche dans le manoir sans faire plus de bruit qu’un esprit, la chandelle jetant des ombres sur son visage, faisant ressortir ses yeux brillants comme ceux d’un loup. Tu aimerais le contempler tout à ton aise, convaincue qu’une éternité à le fixer ne te permettrait pas de te repaître de son allure étrange, comme un vampire de roman gothique. Pourtant, lorsqu’il te murmure de te reposer à ton aise, tes yeux se ferment d’eux-mêmes et tu plonges dans une chaude somnolence, lovée dans les bras du majordome. 

Dans un effort pour rester éveillée, tu ouvres les yeux et découvre que vous êtes dans ta chambre, le jeune homme te déposant sur le lit qui accueille ton corps comme un nuage moelleux. Tu vas à présent pouvoir dormir pendant un jour ou deux, c’est du moins ce que tu penses et tu remarques avec étonnement que le majordome ne quitte pas les lieux. Au contraire, il se déleste de la chandelle pour mieux se pencher sur toi, ses mains gantées frôlant tes chevilles alors qu’il se met à ôter tes souliers. Devant ton regard interrogateur (malgré le sommeil qui brouille tes pensées), il explique tranquillement :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas dormir dans cette tenue. Détendez-vous, je m’occupe de tout.

Un gémissement pique ta gorge et tu refuses de refermer les yeux, pressentant sans vraiment le comprendre combien cet instant est particulier. Avec une désinvolture calculée, Sebastian range soigneusement les souliers avant de tirer sur tes bas, lentement, les faisant doucement glisser sur ta peau nue comme une mue de serpent. Ton souffle s’accélère d’être ainsi dénudée, surtout par lui qui hante tes rêves inavouables depuis quelques temps. Lui semble ne songer à rien d’autre qu’à son travail et remonte vers ton ventre, un rayon de lune accrochant le blanc de ses gants le long de ta jambe. D’un mouvement de l’index, il fait sauter le bouton de ton pantalon et ton cœur manque un battement en apercevant la lueur malicieuse dans les prunelles sanglantes. Pour rien au monde tu ne voudrais qu’il s’arrête et alors qu’il écarte les pans du vêtement pour mieux l’ôter, tu sens ton bassin se contracter vers l’avant comme pour appeler à la caresse, ne pas rompre le contact avec ces longues mains si soigneuses. 

\- Laissez-moi faire…il rit doucement en regardant ta chair fine se dévoiler au fur et à mesure qu’il retire le pantalon, , Lady Y/N, les habits masculins vous siéent à ravir. 

Aussi molle qu’une poupée de chiffon, tu ne peux que le regarder et observer l’étincelle de plaisir dans son regard à te voir si offerte, incapable de calmer ta respiration ou les battements de ton cœur. Le gilet que tu portes ne fait pas long feu mais lorsque le majordome s’apprête à défaire les minces boutons de ta chemise -ou plutôt, de « sa » chemise- il interrompt son geste avec un air embarrassé.

\- Veuillez m’excuser, je crains que ces gants ne me gênent pour accomplir correctement ma tâche. Permettez… 

Il se recule légèrement et coince le tissu blanc entre ses dents, enlevant avec une lenteur sensuelle la seule barrière entre lui et ton corps à demi-nu. Un à un, les gants tombent sur le sol et tu songes avec un frisson à tout ce que ces doigts longs et agiles pourraient faire. Pour l’heure, Sebastian reprend sa torture, défaisant les boutons pour mieux libérer ta poitrine, en effleurant les pointes qui durcissent alors qu’il retire la chemise immaculée. Du trouble de ton corps, il ne perd rien, ni la tension de tes muscles pourtant alanguis ni le mouvement de tes lèvres entrouvertes par l’émoi. 

Te laissant à mi-chemin entre la torpeur et une excitation dont tu ne comprends pas encore toute la puissance, le majordome se redresse pour aller chercher une chemise de nuit mais tu gémis ton mécontentement, secouant la tête pour signifier que tu ne veux pas du vêtement, tu ne veux plus rien sur ton corps si ce n’est le sien. Cette pensée te choque tant elle est osée et le rose monte à tes joues, pourtant, tu ne détournes pas le regard. 

\- Sebastian…

Ta voix n’a rien d’une supplique de petite fille ne sachant pas ce qu’elle demande, on y trouve le ton impérieux des Phantomhive et l’homme en noir ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Il laisse retomber le linge de nuit et revient vers le lit, ses yeux brillant comme deux améthystes en te contemplant. Tu n’as rien d’une vierge effarouchée sans saveur ni d’une fausse vertueuse qui ne cherche qu’à satisfaire sa voracité. Le diable de majordome avait déjà eu l’occasion de t’observer de loin, de remarquer le trouble quand il croisait ton regard (et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?), cette façon d’agir comme si le monde extérieur n’avait aucune importance. Sa main nue se pose sur son cœur alors qu’il s’incline légèrement, n’attendant qu’un mot de toi. 

\- Ordonnez et j’obéirai

Son murmure emplit tout l’espace de la chambre comme une ombre qui vient se glisser sur ta peau, s’insinuant dans chaque pore pour t’emplir entièrement. Ton cœur s’arrête et tu te sens fiévreuse, sans aucune honte à l’idée d’être nue devant le domestique car il est bien plus que ça, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne voir en lui qu’un jeune homme docile et inoffensif. La bête n’a jamais été aussi présente et tu la veux.

\- Sebastian…réchauffe-moi. 

Deux mains aux ongles noires viennent enserrer tes poignets alors qu’un souffle vient éteindre la flamme vacillante de la chandelle. Avant que la pièce ne sombre dans l’obscurité, tu as le temps d’apercevoir le sourire du majordome qui passe la langue sur ses dents pointues en coinçant ta silhouette entre ses cuisses.

\- Yes...my Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open here : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubbletimestories


End file.
